The Tale of the Lady Morgolwen of Rohan
by Psyknife
Summary: This tale follows a citizen of Rohan and what she endured during the War of the Ring (follows movie version as opposed to book tale). To be completed.
1. Chapter One: awaiting news

THE TALE OF THE LADY MORGOLWEN

The night was dark as the new moon rose over the rolling plains of Rohan. The winds pounded strong and chill across the fields and villages. All was silent as war was preparing to unleash itself upon the helpless and the innocent. The king's son had been sent on a quest to scout the edges of the lands for any movement by the enemy. His home, Meduseld, was full of long and solemn faces. They awaited word from the lord Eomer, who had gone out after the king's son.

"How long has it been now?" asked a young woman. Her hair was long and golden, and it showed traces of red when the sunlight shown upon it. She was dressed in a simple crimson gown lined with silver and golden trims. Her name was Morgolwen. She was a lady of the court of Rohan and sister to Gamling, one of the king's guardsmen.

"It has been nearly a full moon cycle by now. I had hoped to receive word before the new moon had risen. I fear something must have happened to delay them from returning," spoke a woman very much in like appearance to Morgolwen. This woman was the Lady Eowyn, niece to the king, and a shieldmaiden of Rohan.

Morgolwen looked dimly at her lady, for she too had been longing for news for many days now. She dared not show her concern to it's full extent, though, for fear of upsetting her lady even more. Morgolwen had always had a strong spirit, though she was not as well trained in the ways of the shieldmaiden as Eowyn was. She could wield a sword good enough to fight off barbaric creatures, but she would fail against any trained swordsmen. She kept her spirit strong, though, and appeared more fierce than she actually was.

They sat together in a parlor room located off the main hall of Meduseld. Neither knew much to do during these dark times. The Lady Eowyn was doomed to wait upon her crippling uncle and king, who neither gave her praise nor acknowledged her existence. The Lady Morgolwen did her best to help Eowyn with what she could, but she was kept busy herself with the upkeep of the hall and stables. Many days were spent dressing the guardians of the king in their ceremonial and combat armor and tending to their meals. Morgolwen was a good cook and spent many hours over a hot fiery stove. It was in the evenings that she could sit with her lady and attend to her. Though it was partly her duty to serve Eowyn, she also loved her like a sister. Eowyn had always been kind to Morgolwen, and Morgolwen was very thankful for that. The time she was able to spend with her lady was a delight. This night was like so many others for the past weeks. They sat preparing new garments for themselves and for the king's men. They took the duties upon themselves for the king rarely gave orders anymore, and the guardsmen had many holes in their clothing, and the ladies as well. The king sat slumped on his throne only to be seen rarely by his court. He was mainly attended by a snake of a man named Grima. Grima was better known as Wormtongue, a name given because the people of Rohan strongly believed that his words were poisoning to the mind.

"Perhaps Theodred is out on the very edges of the lands. It may take longer for them to return if that were the case," spoke Morgolwen, trying to ease her own fears and longings.

"Perhaps, but my heart will not rest until I hear the horn sound, signaling their return," answered Eowyn.

"Though your heart cannot rest, lady, your body must. I take my leave now so that you may rest and, hopefully, have sweet dreaming." Morgolwen bowed and turned to exit.

"Good night, Morgolwen, and I hope that you have pleasant dreams as well. I pray that you'll awake to see your betrothed return to you safely," and the Lady Eowyn bowed her head to Morgolwen.

Those last words sent a chill down Morgolwen's spine. This whole time her lady saw the pain on her face and believed it was for Theodred. It seems suitable that a wife to be would yearn for her man, but Morgolwen could not face Eowyn if she were to learn that Morgolwen's heart was not resting for another instead. Morgolwen had a love of sorts for Theodred, for they played together as children, but it was not a true love, a passionate love. She didn't know if it was wrong to not passionately love he who would be her husband. She knew that she'd be content with Theodred, as queen one day, but only if the one she truly desired were not around. The sight of Eomer, Eowyn's brother, made her feel faint and sent shivers throughout her body. She knew that she wished to be with him more than Theodred. Her heart could not lie. But she could not express how she felt, because it would be wrong. So, she kept it inside, and she would forever. She had made that decision.

She left the hall of Meduseld that night and went to her cottage in the city on the hill. She preferred to stay there because the hall made her uneasy. She was greeted at the door by her brother, who had finished duty for that day, and she then went straight to her room to sleep, though it was a sleepless night. She had horrible dreams that she could only wish were not visions of what news was to come.


	2. Chapter Two: the return of the Rohirrim

Morgolwen woke before dawn the next day. She had slept very uneasily. She dreamt of a giant dark cloud that overtook the city and caused it to burn. There was nothing she could do to stop it. She tried to scream, but could not. She tried to run, but could not. All she could do was stand there and hear the screams of those being overtaken by this shadow. She awoke with a start, drowned in her own sweat. Again she felt comforted by the fact that she didn't have the gift to foresee the future, but she was shaken, nevertheless. She put on a robe and went out to wash herself at the well. She could not cater to the guards' breakfast looking like this.

Once she was clean again she dressed herself in a simple earth toned gown with flowing sleeves and a belt woven of horse hair and adorned with stone beads. She made her way up to the Golden Hall to being her daily duties. She cooked a breakfast of brown bread, sausage, and jam for the guards of the hall who were still within the city. She did not see Eowyn this morning. Perhaps she was still sleeping. She needed it, so it did not bother Morgolwen that she was not present. When the guards were done with the breakfast she took all of the dirty dishes to be washed by the scullery help. At least she didn't have to worry about that dirty part of the meals. She now decided that she needed to shop for food items to be served for the noon supper. She put on her cloak and headed out into the town to visit the market for some fresh meats, fruits, and vegetables. There would probably not be many to choose from, but some was better than none at all. With the lands being under siege they did not get in as much produce from the outer lying villages as they used to. Many families were starving for food and lived off of the left overs from the Golden Hall itself.

As she exited the front of the hall she passed by her brother and was greeted, though not cheerfully.

"What troubles you, brother?" she asked.

"I have seen many crows flying about the lands as of late. It makes me uneasy. A red sun rose this morning, and I have a fear that the day will not be a merry one," answered Gamling. "Go, sister, do not worry yourself with tidings of war and ill news. It should not be of your worry to fret over such things." He bowed his head to his sister and sent her on her way.

As she went down the stairs a chill wind blew and her hair gleamed in the sun. In the distance she could see clouds of dust being kicked up into the air.

"Morgolwen!" cried her brother from behind. He looked startled. "Go find the Lady Eowyn and send her to the hall at once."

"But where shall I look, brother?"

"She left early this morning to gather more cloth for when the men return. She should be in the town somewhere. Go, quickly!" Gamling made a gesture of haste to Morgolwen, and she was off.

She ran as fast as her feet could carry her. Before long she heard the horns of the Rohirrim blowing. With the sounds of the horns she saw Eowyn run out from a shop not too far in front of where she was standing. Eowyn was dressed in a rich green gown with a golden belt and golden trim. The dress was lined with a fabric of a leafy design. She looked radiant in the morning sun, but her face was not displaying any of this radiance in her feelings to match it. She had heard the horns as well, and knew that some, if not all, of the Rohirrim were returning. Eowyn began to run towards the front gates. She did not see Morgolwen behind her. Morgolwen ran after Eowyn, for she too was eager to see who would accompany the sound of the horn. She caught up to Eowyn inside the front gates.

"My lady!" she cried, nearly out of breath from the run.

"They have returned," spoke Eowyn, with a blank look on her face.

"My lady, my brother has requested that you come to the Golden Hall immediately, though he did not say why," instructed Morgolwen.

"No. I will remain here until I know that my brother and my cousin have returned safely. The Lord Gamling, or whoever he speaks for, can wait for my return," returned Eowyn.

The two ladies waited by the gates. Before long they could hear the trampling of hundreds of horses and then another horn blew. With that sound, the gates were drawn open and the Rohirrim began to make their way through. They were going by at a very fast pace and paid no heed to anyone who was watching. Both Eowyn and Morgolwen saw Eomer at the front of the line, though. Morgolwen dropped the empty basket she was carrying at her side. Eomer was carrying a seriously wounded Theodred on his horse with him. Theodred looked like a dead body. His head just lulled back and forth, and Eomer was using all of his strength to keep him from falling off of his horse. The look on Eomer's face was that of fear. Eowyn spoke no words. Her hand went onto Morgolwen's shoulder briefly, but she was then off and running after her brother. Morgolwen stood there for a moment. She did not want to believe what she had seen. She stood frozen as more and more horsemen quickened their pace past her. She felt tears well up inside, but she fought them. She would not let her guard down until she knew what the true circumstances of the situation were. She slowly picked up her basket and began to walk after the horsemen. She was both anxious and hesitant to make it to the Golden Hall. The wind blew in her hair, and she held her composure as she made her way back to the steps of the Golden Hall, looking as pale as the newly blooming Simbelmyne.


	3. Chapter Three: the fate of Theodred

When Morgolwen entered the room where Theodred had been taken she saw Eowyn and Eomer peering over him, trying to dress his wounds. Eomer shouted out for a servant to go get a healer. Morgolwen just froze at the door. Her body was numb; she couldn't move and didn't know if she really wanted to. Eowyn turned to look at her with tears in her eyes. Morgolwen couldn't even cry. She was too stunned to do anything. Eowyn came to her and took her hand. It took a couple tries, but she finally managed to move Morgolwen to the bedside.

Morgolwen gazed at the bed to see Theodred there, half clothed, and covered in blood. It didn't take a healer to see that his wounds were fatal. The room reeked of death. Morgolwen knew in her heart that he wasn't going to make it. Eomer stood up from the bedside and helped Morgolwen to kneel by Theodred. He was hoping they could communicate while Theodred held even a thread of consciousness. He left his hand on her shoulder for a moment, which caused her to shiver, and then he summoned silently to Eowyn. They left to go tell the king of his son's condition.

Morgolwen sat motionless by Theodred's side and just gazed at him. After a while, she built up enough strength to put her hand to his cheek and cradle it. He flinched a bit and let out a small noise when she did this.

"Theodred?" she said softly.

Theodred opened his eyes to look at her, but it was as if she could see his soul dying in his eyes. There was a great emptiness within them… a sense of loss. He focused on her to the best of his will. She tried to speak, but words failed her. She did love Theodred, so she felt part of herself dying too. She thought back on all of the times they played as children. She thought back to all of the times that he protected her. Now, though, she was losing one of her best friends, and her husband to be. Eventually, she could no longer hold back the tears. They began to flow freely.

"I'm sorry," she said to him.

He continued to gaze at her, and he softly whispered her name before loosing consciousness. A few healers burst through the door with hot water, cloth, and medicines. Morgolwen stayed with them for a while as they worked on him, but it eventually became too much to bear. He had gained and lost consciousness a few times while the healers were there, and he was usually screaming in agony when he was conscious. The pain was too much.

It didn't take long. Morgolwen really hoped that he hadn't felt too much pain, but at least he was free of it now. She came back to his side and covered him.

"Farewell, my prince," she uttered.


	4. Chapter Four: the banishment of Eomer

After Theodred had passed, Morgolwen went in search of Eomer and Eowyn to tell them of the grim news. When she entered the main hall it was empty except for the decrepit king, Theoden, sitting on his thrown, and his grotesque companion, Grima Wormtongue. She hurried past them, lending no heed, and went out the front doors to find her friends. She saw no sign of either of them from the ledge atop the stair leading up to the doors of Medulseld.

She made her way from the hall down to the stables. She knew that Eowyn would hide herself in there if something was wrong. She would try to distract herself by caring for the horses. She liked the horses because they never made her feel unwanted or misused. When she entered the stables she saw Eowyn there with her horse, Windfola.

"My lady," Morgolwen began, "Theodred has passed."

Eowyn broke down in tears at the news. Morgolwen did her best to remain strong. It always seemed that when one of them was breaking the other would become stronger in return. That was what helped them through these hard times. Morgolwen went over to her to comfort her from the pain.

"Where is Lord Eomer, lady?" Morgolwen asked after being silent for many minutes, but Eowyn did not answer. She got very grim and silent.

"My lady?"

"He is gone," Eowyn spoke as she walked across the stable. "The snake, Wormtongue, has poisoned my uncle's mind against him, and Eomer has been banished for things that he did not commit."

Morgolwen didn't know what to say in response to this. How could so much fall apart within the span of one day? She knew that Eowyn was no stranger to pain. It seemed that she had been cursed to experience much pain in life, but it seemed unfair that she had to endure so much pain in just one day for the second time in her life. Just as Morgolwen had been thinking this, the stables filled with men of Rohan, guards of Meduseld. Many of them wore their armor and had their weapons and baggage in tow. They each went to their horses and prepared them for mount. One of them, a tall, fair man with red hair, stopped to speak to Eowyn.

"My lady," he spoke, "your brother shall not remain alone. We cannot serve a corrupt king and we remain loyal to Rohan. We ride to meet your brother and not return until he, too, is welcome again to the city by the king."

"But what of the king? Corrupt or not, he is still my uncle and I must watch out for his well being and make sure that he and the city are protected," said Eowyn with a sudden authority.

"We are not all leaving, lady. There are those who have sworn their service to the king, and others who will not leave their family. Hama and Gamling are among those men. They are both noble and will command very well. A good amount of men will remain. You should be fine, my lady," spoke the man.

"I will do my best to have my brother's sentence lifted. Look for a messenger to come to you, and then return with haste to your people," responded Eowyn.

The man bowed to Eowyn and went to his horse. Eowyn and Morgolwen went outside to clear the way for the riders. They stood off to the side and caught the breeze as the calvary galloped out of the city. Morgolwen glanced up and saw Wormtongue on the ledge outside the hall. In her heart she prayed that they would find Eomer safe and protect the lands from enemies on the outskirts. There were not enough men left behind to defend the city if they were attacked. Eowyn and Morgolwen, as well as many of the women of the city, were taught to wield a sword, but that would still not be enough fighters if there was an onslaught upon the city.


	5. Chapter Five: strange visitors

The next day did not really physically, outwardly reflect what the people of Rohan were truly feeling. Those who were close to Theodred were permitted to pay their respected to his empty body. Morgolwen went into the room first, but she did not stay because she could not stand accepting all of the pitiful glances from everyone who passed. She saw Eowyn enter the room last, after everyone had left. Eowyn looked very beautiful. She wore a white gown with a long belt trimmed in gold and silver. She requested to be alone in the room and everyone respected her wishes. As Morgolwen exited, she passed by Grima. She glances an icy stare, but moved quickly by. She knew that Eowyn could take care of herself around Wormtongue, so she didn't bother to go back to Eowyn's side when she saw him.

She made her way to the market to gather goods for the funeral feast. When she had made her way down the hill a bit, she glanced up to see Eowyn standing on the ledge in front of Meduseld. The wind was catching her hair. It was so windy that day that a flag that Eowyn was standing near ripped right off the pole and flew away from the city. As she looked at Eowyn she noticed that her gaze had been caught by something beyond the city. She then heard a commotion near the front gate to the city and she saw the gates swung open to greet some travelers. She stood to the side of the road as the riders passed. They appeared strange to her. There was an old man with a white beard all dressed in white, a man with long blonde hair who was fairer than any she had ever seen, a small man who looked quite rustic with his long scruffy beard, and then there was another man who appeared to be a ranger of the North. When she looked up to spy her lady again she saw that she was gone. She was eager to find out who these strange travelers were and what business they had in the city, but she had to gather the food for the feast first.

Much time had passed before she was able to make her way back to the hall. She had all the food ordered for delivery to the hall and ran back to find out what was going on.

As she got closer to the hall she saw the doors flung open and a body was tossed out of them. She stopped in surprise when she saw that this person was Wormtongue. He was flung down the stairs by a man who she recognized, but didn't recognize at the same time. She saw the company of riders come out onto the ledge with her lady. It wasn't until she heard the familiar man speak that she realized that it was Theoden. At this point he was drawing his sword and advancing on Wormtongue. Just as he was about to strike the ranger stopped him and spoke something softly to him. Wormtongue ran down the remaining stairs and pushed his way through the crowd, The ranger then turned and announced the king to his people. Morgolwen dropped to knees and everyone followed. Morgolwen had no clue who these travelers were, but whatever they did, they performed some sort of miracle here today. Just then, she heard the king mutter, "Where's my son?" Morgolwen felt cold when she heard these words. She rose and began to make her way up the stairs to her king.


End file.
